


Villians

by b0o



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Five Times Plus One, Peter Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, others will be tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Five times Peter didn't tell Tony about his villains and one time he did.





	Villians

**Author's Note:**

> God this was surprisingly hard to write. Never written for any of these characters, blerg.

Tony Stark was not jealous, no matter what both Pepper and Rhodes said, he wasn’t. However, despite his firm stance on the matter it was surprisingly difficult to watch Peter casually hug Norman Osborn, harder still to watch the man easily pat his back with a laugh before walking away with his own son. 

Peter was still smiling when he entered the car and was taken aback by the presence of Tony. “Oh, hey, Mr.Stark. Is something going on?” It was reasonable he would say that, seeing as Tony normally only saw him when something serious was going to happen but it still rubbed Tony the wrong way. 

“Don’t get your onesie in a twist, I’m not here on business. Happy here had told me that an old friend of yours came moved back to Queens.” Immediately Peter lit up, “yeah, Harry. It’s been forever since I last saw him, or well i saw him at the funeral but that was...different. He’s barely changed, it’s awesome!” By the end Peter was leaning forward and it struck Tony just how young Peter really was when he went on like that. Biting back any smart comment he tried to smile and be happy for the kid, “yeah well, just don’t burn yourself out.” 

\--- 

Over the weeks Tony noticed Peter becoming more distant and had originally chalked it up to the kid just fawning over his old friend, but something seemed off about it and when Peter started skipping patrol he decided to check the apartment. It only took two knocks for a bewildered Peter to open the door, “Mr. Stark?” 

Tony let himself in as Peter locked the door behind them, a force of habit rather than actual worry. “The one and only, now kid I can’t help but notice that you’ve been skipping on your reports and more importantly you’ve been skipping patrol. Anything you want to say?” 

Immediately Peter stared at the floor, “I’m sorry sir. It’s just been, a little crazy right now.” 

Tony shot him a look, “oh, how so?” Peter shrugged, “nothing serious, nothing the Avengers need to worry about. Just.. personal stuff.” Tony watched as Peter played with the edges of his jacket, “I’ve been told talking can help.” 

The man knew that talking would help but part of him was worried about what the teenager had to say, after a beat of silence Peter shifted again. “So well, you know about Mr. Osborn.” Tony rose an eyebrow, “did he offer you a job?” 

Peter blinked, “well, yeah but it’s not about that. He- He’s always been there for me, when I was young I was friends with Harry and well it was before mom and dad... died and after they did aunt May and uncle Ben were well they were upset of course. I mean not only did they lose family but they were stuck with a kid when neither of them wanted one, so I thought that I had to stay strong no matter how much it hurt. Then uncle Ben told me how proud he was that I was so strong and brave throughout the whole thing and I didn’t want to disappoint them when they had there own problems. But when I was hanging out with Harry one day Mr. Osborn, he just pulled me aside, gave me a hug and told me that I didn’t have to be brave with him and to let it all out. I cried to hard I almost threw up but he didn’t say anything just let me cry all over his fancy suit. After I was done and cleaned up, he ordered pizza and ice cream and didn’t say a word when Harry and I built a pillow fort. Then when uncle Ben died, he and Harry came for the funeral and everything.” 

Peter’s voice shook with emotion and Tony did what he did best, hide his emotions from even himself. “He sounds like a great guy, I wouldn’t blame you if you did work for him.” Peter looked like someone had just murdered his dog before he nodded and cleared his throat, “yeah, sorry for wasting your time Mr. Stark.” 

Tony waved his hand as if dismissing the comment, “well I have an appointment at 12, call Happy if you need something.” With that he left and was so focused on the odd sting of the words rather than why Peter would bring up Osborn in the first place. 

\---

The pair didn’t talk for some time after and when Pepper brought it up Tony told her Happy was watching him. It wasn’t until Rhodes showed up with a sour expression that Tony realised how much time had passed without contact, “alright man, I know you’re jealous or something but this is ridiculous. I don’t know what you’re hoping to teach teach the kid but I've had enough, he could have died last night Tony! Now I need you to give me some way of tracking him so the next time that green troll comes up I can beat him down.” 

Tony looked at him in confusion before calling up to FRIDAY, “what was Peter doing last night?” FRIDAY answered instantly, “the suit was not in use last night, sir.” Rhodes was now the one looking in confusion before closing his eyes and sighing, “kid rigged the suit.” 

Tony looked closer at the data that Peter’s suit was giving him before frowning, “so it would seem. What happened last night? And what was that about a troll?” Rhodes felt his anger towards his friend dissipate and mentally scolded himself for not thinking of the possibility sooner. 

“Wait not troll, goblin I think. Green Goblin? There was a new video last night.” Tony walked to the nearest screen and FRIDAY pulled up the video without asking, he frowned when the video began with Peter being thrown through a wall. Rhodes stood beside him as Tony pointed to masked man in green, “who the hell is this?” 

“Don’t know, what I do know is that the kids been dealing with him for over a month and that whoever it is likes bad jokes.” As if on cue the pair heard a terrible rendition of ‘‘itsy bitsy spider’ being sung and Rhodes tensed in preparation over what was about to come. 

Despite knowing he still winced as Peter just managed to avoid impalement but still got clipped by the hoverboard. “Alright I’ve seen enough.” Tony was barely suited before he was soaring through the sky and Rhodes was desperate to keep up, “that stuff has been all over YouTube, I thought you knew.” 

“And I thought he was tired of patrols, looks like we were both wrong.” Rhodes didn’t say anything the rest of the flight and it wasn’t until they were in front of the doorway that he realized something. “Tony, maybe I should go first.” 

Tony gave him a look, “why are you worried I’m going to yell at him? Or are you worried he’s already dead?” There was no time for a response as Tony flung open the door and voices were heard. “Was that the door? You didn’t lock it!?” A female’s voice sounded out and a male’s quickly followed, “I was a little preoccupied with everything else!” 

That voice sounded more familiar to Tony and he followed it to the bedroom with Rhodes close behind him. The site that awaited them was not one either were expecting; in the middle of the floor laid a half naked Peter with a gaping wound and startling pale, a girl was kneeling beside him and trying to sew the wound closed, and finally a vaguely familiar boy kept handing the girl clean towels. 

“The hell?” All three looked up at the question and the boy, Ned Tony remembered, stood up. “Oh thank god, an adult!” Peter gave them a pitiful look, “it’s not bad Mr. Stark. Didn’t hit any organs.” He tried sitting up but quickly went limp with a small moan, the girl huffed and pulled the thread tighter. 

“Don’t move or talk, not until I’m done.” Tony didn’t know when he moved but suddenly he was beside her and grabbing her wrist, “are you really performing surgery with a sewing needle and, what is that dental floss?” The girl yanked her hand away, “unless you want him to bleed out, yes I am.” 

She wiped away the pooling blood with a towel and Peter hissed as she inserted the needle again. “‘s good Mr. Stark. She can sew.” The teenager instantly regretted turning the man's attention onto him, “we are going to have a very long talk after this. FRIDAY-” 

The A.I. cut him off, “medical personnel is already on it's way.” Tony nodded and stopped the girl from going further, “stop that, just keep pressure on the wound. No, better yet just leave and let the adults handle this.” She obviously wanted to argue but Ned grabbed her shoulder, “come on M.J. Peter’s going to be in enough trouble already.” 

Tony didn’t bother to watch them as he pressed down on the wound and Peter hissed, “your suit, blood.” He eyed the expensive name brand suit Tony was currently getting bloody and the man frowned. “Don’t even start that with me. So I’m guessing those are the friends that helped you rewire the suit so it wouldn’t alert me when something like this happened?” 

Peter was to tired to notice the edge in the man’s voice and nodded. “Yeah, don’t be mad though. Needed to fight him on my own.” Tony frowned and cursed silently at the blood that kept rushing out, “I am 100 percent certain you didn’t and why the hell is there so much blood? You’re healing is better than this.” 

Peter stared at him before understanding the words, “poison, he poisons the board. And other stuff but I guess the board is stronger.” His words were slurred and Tony was about to yell at him to stay awake when Medical came in and loaded him onto a stretcher. After a moment of hesitation he followed them and stood by Peter, the teenager gave him a glazed look. 

“‘M sorry.” Tony awkwardly patted his shoulder. “It’s ok kid, not that angry. Just focus on holding on and what your going to tell May.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give me strength.


End file.
